


IF THIS WAS IT

by originalhybridlover



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5x12 fic, Canon Compliant, F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: If this was their last moments than there was no where else they wanted to be.





	

As the van skidded to a stop and he saw her standing there he gave himself barely two seconds to feel relief before jumping out of the van and running toward her.

He had no idea what was happening except that Curtis had said she was trying to disable a nuclear bomb herself. 

Felicity whirled around and saw Oliver running toward her. Seeing him was like seeing her very own safe haven because that's what he was. After everything they've been through and even though they weren't together anymore he represented safety. He always had and he always will. She didn't hesitate running the short distance to reach him.

"What's happening?!" Oliver barely got the words out before Felicity's body collided against her own, her hands around him clutching tightly to the back of his jacket, gripping the fabric tightly in her fist, burying her face in his chest.

Felicity felt Oliver's arm's wrap around her only after a few seconds of hesitation, holding her to him and for that moment even though she knew a nuclear bomb was going to go off any moment now she still felt safe in his arms.

"Felicity?" Oliver clutch her to his chest, his voice full of concern.

"There's not enough time." Her voice cracked as she realized this might just be their last moments. The thought made her press her body tighter against him and she could hear the rapid beat of his heart against her ear. "The nuclear bomb's about to go off."

Oliver's heart pounded in his chest at her words. If she was right this whole area was ground zero. This whole area and more would be wiped out in moments.

His hands pressed into her back holding her even tighter against his body if that were even possible with how tightly they were pressed against each other.

Every instinct he had was screaming for him to get Felicity to safety but there just wasn't enough time.

But if this was it, if this was their last moments than he wanted to spend it kissing the woman he loved, the love of his life, the woman who represented everything he wanted out of life, hope, light, love, a family. She was his always and in that moment he couldn't think of a better way to die than kissing her.

His hands moved from her back, to her face, cupping her cheek he tilted her head up toward him and swoop down capturing her lips with his own.

Felicity breath hitched in her chest as his lips touched her and couldn't help but kiss him back. If these were her ladt moments than there was no other place she wanted to be.

Oliver's moved his mouth over hers, pouring everything he had into it, how sorry he was for everything, how much he wished he could change things between them and how much he was still completely in love with her.

Felicity sunk into the kiss her hands moving up to clutch at his shoulders, her mouth opening on a sigh.

Oliver slipped his tongue into her mouth, tangling her tongue with his own in a familiar dance.

Felicity slid her hands past his shoulders and wrapped them around his neck, clinging him tightly as they kissed as if it were the last time.

Oliver slid his hands around her back, wrapping his arms around her so completely he surrounded her.

The rest of the word fell away to the point they didn't notice the flash light or the ground rumbling beneath their feet.

It wasn't until their lungs started to ache with the need to breathe that they finally broke apart registering that the bomb had gone off but was contained.

Still they barely separated, they're lips just inches apart, leaning their foreheads together as they practically breathed each other's breath.

And for a moment they allowed their selves to linger snd feel that perfect feeling of how right it felt to be each other arms because once they separated things would go back to before this moment and neither of them was ready for it.

So they lingered commiting this moment to memory. A moment where they thought this was it, they were going to die but it didn't matter because their last moment would have been spent in each other's loving embrace.


End file.
